


Si...

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, F/M, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El no haber escuchado a Misty no sólo le trajo malas experiencias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si...

"Si la hubiese escuchado..."

Lo último que Carly ve es la desesperada expresión en el rostro de Jack, pero en vez de rogar una vez más por que Jack pueda salvarla, termina recordando de nuevo las palabras de Misty y antes de que la oscuridad la envuelva se encuentra preguntándose que habría cambiado de haberle hecho caso a su consejo.

Aun así, durante el eterno instante en el que el tiempo parece detenerse y todo se queda en silencio, Carly no piensa en las posibilidades, sino recuerda sus sueños.

Ahora parecen tan distantes e imposibles que se siente tentada a reír, pero no puede hacerlo. Tampoco puede llorar o gritar o siquiera dormir.

  
—¡Carly! —No está segura de cuanto tiempo ha pasado y de repente se siente demasiado consciente de un repentino dolor en todo su cuerpo como para siquiera alegrarse o sorprenderse.

"Ya comencé a imaginar la voz de Jack..." Piensa risueña, pero demasiado cansada como para siquiera sonreír.

—¡Carly! —El pánico en la voz de Jack es lo que hace que saque fuerza para abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es el alivio en el rostro de él.

Tal vez, piensa mientras murmura débilmente "Jack", el no haber hecho caso a la advertencia de Misty no había sido totalmente malo.


End file.
